Mi regalo para ti
by viktor jos krum
Summary: Si señores, el terco, caprichoso, mimoso, sexy, juguetón y en su mejor característica su novio Sirius Black la tenia loca Sus navidades estaban arruinadas todo por ella… la correcta, terca, inteligente, dulce y bella Lily Evans…


Antes que todo gracias a los reviuws dejado al anterior one Shot "Kiss the Girl" Boggart Girl, Adelis Malfoy, Juuli Potter, Karin Matthews, Sowelu y a Chibi lily Evans...

Este One shot puede ser (si gustan) continuación de Kiss the Girl… pero sino no tiene que serlo… se puede leer sin necesidad de leer previamente el otro… asi que espero que les guste muchisimito jaajajaja … sorry por lo de "muchisimito" siempre digo asi! Es por broma como algo que es mucho puede decirse en chiquito? Jajaja muchisimito… bueno cuidenc

Este es mi regalo de navidad para mis lectoras (y si por ahi hay un lector también q no lo descarto)

Pronto publicare (si me sale bien) el penúltimo cap de Antologia. Cuidenc!

Mi regalo para ti.

Si señores, el terco, caprichoso, mimoso, sexy, juguetón y (en su mejor característica) su novio Sirius Black la tenia loca ¿Cómo era posible que no encontrara el regalo perfecto para el? Es decir, el simple hecho de no encontrarle el dichoso regalo ¡no la dejaba ya ni dormir! Joder que ya hasta le estaba arruinando su época favorita.

Se sentó frustrada en uno de los banquitos que estaban en las calles empedradas de Hogsmeade, tiro las bolsas al suelo de los regalos que SI había comprado para sus amigos "que frustre" pensó la pelirroja mirando a las tres escobas " Mi primera navidad con Sirius y la voy a estropear ¡porque no le tengo regalo!" Frunció el entrecejo y miro al suelo.

-¿sigues sin encontrar el regalo? – Lily levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con su mejor amiga, que la miraba con un poco de lastima, la pelirroja se limito a confirmar con su rostro y darle espacio para que tomara asiento a su lado

– no entiendo – continuo su amiga, Adelis - ¿Por qué no le compras esa sudadera que vimos? Es muy bonita, y ¡le servirá para el entrenamiento! – concluyo su amiga como si esa característica respondiera sin lugar a dudas que ese ere el mejor regalo para Sirius.

-no – respondió Lily –es muy impersonal – explico Lily – además a Sirius no le gusta el color marrón, y solo hay sudaderas marrones – farfullo Lily "!El niño era exquisito hasta para los colores!".

Adelis miro divertida a su amiga ¡y pensar que hace nada lo odiaba! – hay pero porque te complicas tanto… - no pudo terminar porque Lily la miro tensa.

-¿Qué le puedes regalar a alguien que lo tiene todo? - pregunto Lily con un toque de fastidio¡Sirius lo tenia todo! "Dinero, belleza, amigos, sensualidad y esa sonrisa en la que mostraba todos los dientes y la hacia derretirse…"dio un respingón al darse cuenta para donde iban sus ensoñaciones.

Adelis rio con ganas pero tras ver la cara de mala leche de su amiga se apresuro a decir – ¡bueno no se, con un beso y un abrazo le debería de bastar! – y continuo riéndose, esperaba un empujón de su amiga, o por lo menos que la insultara por reírse de su situación… pero nada paso. Miro a su amiga y ¡la gran sorpresa! Lily sonreía "hay no…" pensó Adelis, esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa: Lily Evans tenía una idea.

Bueno ya era oficial esas navidades apestaban. Sirius Orion Black detestaba las navidades ¿Por qué? Por la misma razón de siempre, ella… la correcta, terca, inteligente, dulce y bella Lily Evans… ¡Dios! El pensaba que seria su primera navidad feliz, es decir tenia a la chica de sus sueños, luego que habían pasado por tanto ocultando su noviazgo, una gran pelea con James que estuvo a punto de terminar su amistad, pero todo ya estaba bien… entonces ¿Por qué le desagradaba esta fecha¡fácil! NO ENCONTRABA EL REGALO PERFECTO PARA SU LILY.

Recorrió todo el endemoniado pueblo para nada, Remus le acompaño en un acto de su (usual) bondad, el pobre licántropo lo miro cansado - Sirius no puede ser que nada te cuadrara con Lily – exclamo cansado.

-es que nada se le parece - murmuro acongojado Sirius, sentándose en su cama. Remus le miro enternecido y se sentó a su lado pasándole el brazo por el hombre.

-¿Qué tal el collar negro? – pregunto esperanzado Remus, recordando un bonito collar negro que vieron en una tienda.

- es negro… a Lily no le gusta el negro – farfullo Sirius y sonrió al recordar cuando el mismo le pregunto a Lily porque no le gustaba el negro, ella sencillamente contesto "solo me gusta cuando lo veo tus ojos" valla que la chica sabia como ganárselo – Lily es alegre, es brillante es … - suspiro al quedarse sin calificativos para su novia pues ninguno le llegaba a los talones.

-¿Qué tal la pulsera de cristales? Es brillante como dices que es Lily – inquirió Remus esperanzado.

- es demasiado brillante, a Lily no le gustan las cosas tan llamativas, ella va mas a lo natural – explico Sirius y volvió reír cuando recordó por segunda vez, cuando le pregunto a Lily por que no le gustaban las cosas tan brillantes "porque son desagradables a la vista… como Amelia Bones" explico Lily , eso fue de hecho, luego que Lily descubrió a Amelia Bones quería hacer un filtro amoroso para conquistar a Sirius, el resultado de esto: Amelia Bones con horribles ronchas llenas de pus en su cara ¿Quién lo hizo? Nadie lo supo, aunque ese día Adelis y Lily se veían bastante divertidas. Sirius volvió a sonreír valla que Lily podía llegar ser intimidante cuando quería.

-¡Sirius! –grito Remus a su amigo, pues llevaba rato hablando y este en las nubes, Padfoot lo miro y se disculpo.

-lo siento es que estaba recordando cuando… - pero Remus le corto en seco.

- ya si… recordabas cuando una vez Lily y blablabla ¡te la pasas recordándola! Hombre que pareces que solo estudiaras la vida de Lily – Remus rio divertido tratando de tomarle el pelo a su amigo, esperaba un golpe o un empujo de este por burlarse en esos momentos, pero eso nunca llego, miro a Sirius intrigado "oh no…" pensó Remus al ver la típica sonrisa de medio lado de su amigo, eso solo significaba una cosa: Sirius Orion Black tenia una idea.

-------------------------------------------

-¡apúrate Adelis! – gritaba Lily mientras corría en medio las calles del pueblo - ¡si me cierran HoneyDukes por esperarte, te mato! – exclamo doblando la esquina. Adelis corría a lo que podía pero bueno solo a ella se le ocurría andar con "unas bonitas botas de nieve con tacón alto" en el día mas nevado de ese diciembre.

Entraron a la tienda tratando de recuperar el aire – ¿Lily Evans dime de una buena vez que planeas? – pregunto Adelis tomando asiento pues ya no soportaba el dolor en sus pies. La pelirroja no le preso atención busco en todas las estanterías

– ¿Lily le vas a comprar dulces? No crees que Sirius ya tiene suficiente dinero para comprarse la tienda entera… - razonaba Adelis mientras seguía a Lily entre las estanterías, la cual por cierto seguía sin prestarle atención. Adelis iba a gritarle pero Lily exclamo un "!Al fin!".

Adelis se tropezó con Lily por que esta se detuvo repentinamente, miro sin entender que tenia Lily entre sus manos – esos son….- comenzó Adelis y miro a su amiga que asentía con la cara emocionada – hay Lily… lo siento pero sigo sin entender…-

-aun sigo sin entenderte – repitió Remus por tercera vez, mientras miraba a Sirius sentado en medio de la habitación de los chicos con innumerables papeles a su alrededor – sigo pensando que es mejor el collar negro –

Sirius miro a su amigo fastidiado – Remus si no vas a ayudar no jodas –farfullo mientras pegaba una foto en una hoja – ¡esto le va a encantar! – repetía a cada rato mientras seguía en sus labores.

Remus tomo asiento al lado de su amigo y lo miro preocupado, no entendía que haría Sirius con todas esas fotos y cosas raras.

-¿Sirius que es esto? – pregunto asustado Remus, Sirius sonrio al ver que cargaba su amigo entre las manos

– es una venda - contesto sin mas.

-eso lo se… ¿Por qué tienes una vende manchada de sangre guardada en tu baul? – pregunto paciente el licántropo.

- bueno es que es una larga historia – comenzó explicándola – una historia que no te puedo contar ahorita, dame que la necesito.

Luego de 1 hora de picar papeles, pegar cuando cosa se le ocurría y desordenar todo el cuarto Sirius por fin había terminado. – ¡le va a encantar! – exclamo por enésima vez esa tarde mostrándole a su amigo su creación, Remus miro con detenimiento – eso es… - Sirius asintió divertido – hay lo siento Sirius pero sigo sin entender –

------------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;---------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;--------------------;;;;;;;

Miraba nervioso el retrato que era la entrada de la sala común, el lugar estaba solo, para esas navidades de Gryffindor solo habían 7 estudiantes, y de los de 6to solo Sirius, Remus, Lily y Adelis así que era bastante improbable que les fuesen interrumpir mientras estuviese ahí, habían quedado en encontrarse ahí a las 7 pm para salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo y darse sus regalos de Navidad.

Los goznes del cuadro chirriaron al abrirse, Sirius se levanto del sofá para revisar si era su chica, efectivamente un cabello rojo la identificaba y unos enigmáticos ojos verdes – Lily… - saludo Sirius acercándose para besarla, la muchacha se dejo y lo abrazo.

-¿listo para el regalo? – Sirius asintió y la tomo de la mano, salieron a caminar por los alrededores del castillo, se detuvieron al llegar a el patio del colegio, donde un bello arco tallado en piedra se alzaba.

-hum bueno Lily¿quieres comenzar tu?- pregunto Sirius un poco cortado pues no sabia si su regalo gustaría.

Lily le miro y sonrió, normalmente Sirius era impulsivo y seguro de si mismo, pero algunas pocas veces, como esta, en la que el joven se mostraba dudoso y sus mejillas se coloreaban – Bueno… - suspiro – este es mi regalo para ti Sirius Orion Black – Lily estiro una caja forrada de Rojo y dorado "los colores Gryffindor" pensó Sirius al verla. Lo tomo y la beso.

-ábrelo - propuso impaciente la chica "por dios espero que le guste"

Sirius coloco la caja en sus rodillas y deshizo sin ninguna delicadeza el lazo, rompió la envoltura y … ¿sorpresa¿una bolsa de dulces?

Lily miro la duda en sus ojos y se apresuro a añadir – son besos – Sirius la miro dudoso, un gran paquete de chocolates Kiss asomaba en la caja "valla… pensé que me conocía mas" pensó Sirius algo decepcionado.

-eh… ¿gracias? – murmuro Sirius para no herir los sentimientos de la chica, pero Lily se hecho a reir - ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sirius ya mosqueado.

- saca los chocolates hay algo mas en la caja – ordeno Lily (se le daba bien eso de dar ordenes). Sirius saco la bolsa de Kiss y tomo otra caja mas pequeña rectangular, la abrió.

-…cupones – leyó Sirius " ¿cupones? What that…" miro a Lily de nuevo, esperaba por dios que todo fuese una broma de mal gusto.

- ¡ahí Sirius ábrelo y léelo! – por tercera vez Sirius recibió una orden de Lily. Padfoot ya malhumorado abrió la caja de "cupones…"

Una resma de hojitas ocupaban toda la caja Sirius tomo una hoja y leyó.

"El siguiente cupón es valido por un beso de Lily Evans para Siri-boy Black" Sirius miro a su novia sorprendido – ¿cu… cuantos hay? – pregunto el merodeador dudoso.

-Unos 500 – explico Lily sonriendo.

-¿Tu los hiciste todos? – volvió a preguntar Sirius ya sonriendo.

-bueno recibí un poco de ayuda pero la idea fue mía – Sirius le entrego el cupón y la beso tiernamente.

-¿como se te ocurrió? –pregunto mientras veía todos los cupones "hay cupones para todo! Besos, abrazos…hum chupón? …" sonrió. Lily sonrió ya que Sirius no dejaba de revisar cada uno de sus cupones.

-bueno… es que eres muy difícil de regalar ¿sabes? Y me puse a pensar que te hacia falta a ti, tienes dinero, eres guapo – Sirius sonrio ante esto ultimo, pero ella no lo vio pues miraba al firmamento sonrojada – puedes tener lo que deseas… hasta que pensé que hay una sola cosa que no se puede ni comprar ni obtener fácilmente – Lily le miro sonrojada pero decidida.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Sirius muy cerca de ella, podía sentir la respiración caliente de el, que en ese frio era confortante.

-amor… - Sirius sonrió y ella le beso.

-pero no te di cupón – explico Sirius luego del beso.

- ese fue por cuenta de la casa – contesto ella divertida.

Valla que su novia era especial y si lo conocía bien, amor… para el que lo tenia todo pero que por mucho tiempo no tuvo el amor, que se tuvo que ir de su casa, que su familia le odiaba que no tenia nadie… amor, que palabra tan maravillosa.

-esto quiere decir que tengo tu amor… ¿verdad? – pregunto Sirius, Lily pudo ver un rastro de inocencia y anhelo en su cara, la chica asintió y le abrazo.

- bueno quiero mi regalo… - exclamo mientras extendía los abrazos.

- este es mi regalo para ti - Sirius deposito un pesado paquete en sus brazos, la chica lo miro… tenia toda la pinta de ser un libro "!un libro! Luego que pase horas haciendo cupones… ¡un libro! No me jo…" miro a Sirius algo incomoda – gracias –

El chico sonrió –ábrelo – Lily con muchísima reticencia abrió el regalo sin rasgar nada, con suma paciencia deshizo el lazo y retiro los papeles de regalo… y ahí estaba el estúpido libro.

-oh… - fue lo único que logro decir… un libro… pensaba que Sirius la conocía mejor, es decir le gustaba leer… pero era tan poco romántico el regalo.

-voltéalo – ella obedeció prepara para leer un titulo tonto como "trolls a través del mundo mágico" cual fue su sorpresa el titulo no podía ser mas inusual.

El libro mostraba un tapa marrón, común y corriente y en su parte superior se podía leer una inscripción "propiedad de Sirius Black" y en el medio con letras doradas leyó " Lily y Sirius a través de los tiempos" rio divertida el titulo.

Abrió el libro y en la primera pagina encontró una foto de ellos dos, sonrió "Su Sirius era tan tierno"

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió? – pregunto la muchacha encantada mirando todas las fotos, incluso había envolturas de dulces (de los dulces que ella siempre comía) en una delas paginas había una venda con poquito de sangre y una foto de Sirius con dicha venda en la cabeza y su uniforme de quiddicht puesto, había una foto de ella estudiando mientras miraba con atención un libro… tantos recuerdos juntos.

Sirius la tomo de la mano y se coloco frente a ella… - busque por todos lados un regalo que reflejara todo lo que siento por ti… - comenzó explicando mientras Lily le miraba sonrojada – pero no había nada… hasta que me di cuenta (con un poco de ayuda de lobito) que tu eres todo para mi, mi vida…

-a veces paso todo el día pensando en ti, no le presto atención a nada Lily… ni siquiera a las clases… en lo único que pienso es en ti mi pelirroja – Lily sonrió como una tonta, no era necesario que el se explicara tanto, ya con la mitad de lo que había dicho había caído rendida a sus pies, pero claro como era una mujer y le encantaba escuchar esas declaraciones de su chico lo dejo continuar… además no todos los días tienes a Sirius Black frente a ti diciéndote esas cosas.

-¿y sabes porque Lily? – pregunto Sirius, la chica negó tan roja como su cabello, cosa que hacia que sus ojos resaltaran mas.

- porque tu eres mi mejor asignatura Lily… la única que quiero estudiar ahora y siemp… - no pudo terminar Lily Evans lo besaba con un frenesí, ambos tirados en el piso de lajas de piedra, a ninguno le importaba si los pillabas, ni siquiera que el piso estaba helado, ellos solo querían demostrarse que se querían.

- Feliz navidad Siri-boy – sonrio Lily aun sobre regalándole un tierno besito.

- Feliz navidad mi pelirroja-

------------------………………………………----------------------------------……………………………….-------------

Adelis y Remus se encontraban sentados en la sala común, comiendo golosinas que compraron en el pueblo.

-oye Remus – llamo Adelis al muchacho, que dejo de leer el libro para mirarla - ¿sabes que le regalo Sirius a Lily?

El licántropo lo pensó detenidamente, trato de decisfrar que había hecho su amigo con todas esos papeles - no – concluyo - ¿y tu, que crees que le regalo Lily a Padfoot?.

Adelis pensó detenidamente todo los cupones incoherentes que había hecho su amiga –no… - suspiro la chica mientras miraba por la ventana, sonrió al recordar todo lo que habían pasado buscando el mentado regalo…

Después de todo ¿Quién dijo que era necesario gastar tanto para dar el mejor regalo? Solo hacia falta caminar mucho, ser bueno en manualidades y tener a un par de amigos que se bromeen contigo cuando estés estresado.


End file.
